


Oubliette Humor

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [61]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes a joke is all someone needs
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Oubliette Humor

Baileywick found Cedric staring out of a window, a book opened and long forgotten on the table in front of him. He smiled and approached the sorcerer, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. “Copper for your thoughts?”

“My thoughts are worth at least several gold coins,” Cedric countered.

“I am just a village-born steward. Surely you do not expect me to be able to pay such a price.”

“A kiss then.”

“A kiss I can do,” Baileywick agreed and he leaned forward, kissing Cedric on his temple. “What’s got you sitting there looking so serious, dear?”

“I don’t know why my thoughts sometimes go back to that day of the conjuror’s conference,” Cedric muttered. He toyed with a page of the open book. He winced when he heard a faint rip and quickly closed the book. “I was just thinking...about where could I have gone if Roland really had sent me away.”

“Cedric…” he sighed.

“I know. I know it’s not something I should be thinking about but I can’t help it,” Cedric said. He rested his forehead against a hand as he leaned forward. “I cannot control the thoughts that come to me unbidden.”

The steward sighed but didn’t say anything else about that. Cedric was a man full of anxieties and worries; the result of twenty-seven years of being told he couldn’t do anything right and being compared to his father and sister. He could only hope that maybe he could help with some of them.

“Have you come up with any?” Baileywick asked.

“That’s the thing,” Cedric said, shaking his head. He turned to look at the other. “I cannot think of a single place where I could have gone and been allowed to stay.”

“There are a hundred and forty kingdoms, Cedric.”

“Seven of which were attacked by the Order of the Wand. That means that those kingdoms and their allies would not tolerate a former member in their borders,” Cedric pointed out.

“...I suppose that makes sense,” he conceded.

“The only place I can think of is maybe living in the forests of Borrea like a hedge witch.”

“Borrea? Are you certain at that point you would not simply ask the king for another punishment less cruel than having to live there?” Baileywick asked. Cedric laughed and the steward knew he had broken through the tension of the other’s thoughts. He pressed further to take advantage of the opening. “You could throw yourself to the king’s mercy for literally anything else but living in the same kingdom as Prince Roderick! Perhaps his Majesty could have an oubliette made for you to spare you the pain.”

“You’re horrible,” Cedric giggled.

“Oh I’m sure it would be a lovely oubliette,” Baileywick said. “Perhaps somewhere in the closed off part of the garden. You’d be able to get some sun through the bars then. I could stuff your food through the bars twice a day. You’d get a shower whenever it rained.”

The sorcerer couldn’t stop his laughter. He bumped Baileywick’s shoulder with his own, shaking his head. “Stop!”

“Or you could be stuck in the same kingdom as a grown prince with the mentality of a three year old. Personally the oubliette sounds like a luxury. You’d get lots of fresh air. I’m certain I could push a blanket of some kind through the bars when it gets cold out. It would be like keeping a goldfish.”

“Baileywick!”

“A very loud goldfish who can cast spells,” he said. He smiled as Cedric continued to laugh. It had worked.

The sorcerer threw his arms around him, holding him close. “Thank you, Baileywick,” he murmured.

He smiled, resting his chin on top of Cedric’s head as he returned the hug. “Anytime, dear.”


End file.
